


In The Spirit

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry encourages Severus to live in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Spirit

**Title:** In The Spirit  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #56: All Hallows Eve  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Summary:** Harry encourages Severus to live in the moment.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) , Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for title assistance.  
 **Notes:** Long live the Snarry!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

In The Spirit

~

Harry shivered, casting another Warming Charm before knocking again. “Severus! Open up, dammit!”

“Go away.”

“No chance!” Harry moved closer to the door. “Let me in.”

“No.”

“If you don’t, I’ll discuss this out here where the neighbours’ll hear.”

After a pause, Harry heard the lock tumbling over. Severus sneered down at him. “On your head be it,” he sniffed, stepping back.

Harry sighed, pushing past him. “I don’t care if my parents see us together, Severus. It’s all Hallows’ eve, I’m staying tonight, spirits or no.”

“James--”

“Isn’t here. We are.”

“Indeed.” Severus melted into Harry’s embrace. “Very well.”

~


End file.
